Related
by 3mily on a sugar high
Summary: Who am I related to?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

third person pov

It was SOSE class( A/N: S+E or society and enviroment) and it was the only class that Bella didnt have with any of the Cullens and today the class was starting a new topic: FAMILY TREES

It had never realy crossed bella's mind about who she was related to, Renee had researched her and Charlies family but only Renee's family side was interesting to bella as a kid, Renee could track it all the way back to the 1500' family originally came from england and she had a ton of paperwork on the research of the curringhtons family, all Bella had to do was get Renee to send the infomation over.

LUNCH

bella pov

''Hello my love, how was your classes?'' asked Edward once I was seated at the table.

''Hi edward, class was good. We got a new topic today.'' I replied sheepishly, knowing I didnt have to do much but copy the infomation Renee already found out.

''And what be that topic?''.

''Family trees and all I have to do is have Renee send over the research shes already done, copy it out and hand it in, and then I a done.'' I answered so happy I was out of a project already.

'Well, I guess thats alright and it should take 2 or 3 days to send it over. Do you know much about your history?'' asked an interested Edward.

''Well, I know that Renee tracked her side of the family back to the 1500's but they change name due to marriage, it isnt all Curringhtons but actually many other names because of what I remember as a kid is that when Renee was doing the research she found out that the family is mainly that of woman and that the name changes because they got married.'' I replied in a dazed voice, I wonder who I'm related to.

Edward, seeing my dazed expression hande me the phone to call my mother, he must be interested to.

I called Renee and she said it will be over in 3 days. Cant wait!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews appreciated!

Emmelee


	2. chappie 2

same as always: i own nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bella pov

Its saturday, and after waking up to charlie throwing a very large package at you in a playful manner and having my boyfriend hiding in the closet, I found myself at the Cullens in Edwards spacious room just starting to go through my family infomation.

''Ok, I've got the list of who is related to who, check. I am comfortable, check and I have Edwa-''

''check! lets start!'' edward cut in.

''Ok, Renee's mother, marie mores was married to jonathan curringhton. Maries mother was mary burke who married maxwell chase, mary had a sister named Elizabeth burke who married an edward masen, that the masens stop at the son produced as edward jr.........''I was in shock, I was inadvertantly related to my boyfriend.

''uhhhhhhhhhh................................maybe I read wrong, we should get carlisle to read this to us instead, could you get him.'' I was shaking with the shock, it couldnt be possible...could it?

''Carlisle, could you help us in here?'' called a dazed edward.

In a matter of a second, carlisle was siting infront of edward and I on the floor.

''What is the matter?'' asked a calm carlisle.

''We were going through bella's family background and may have read it wrong, we were wondering if you could check over it so far.'' replied edward.

Carlisle scaned the page up till we stopped and was just as shocked as us.

''It seems as if your related throught the generations but how and..._the masens stop at the son produced as edward jr........._you are related if I am right.''

Edward and I were as shocked as deer in tthe head light.

Carlisle finally asked the question I was hopeing for. ''would you like me to continue?'' after both our nodds he continued. '' Mary and elizabeths mother was catherine burke who was married to colby whitlock who was son of alexander whitlock who was brother to jasper whitlock who participated in the confederate army.......'' carlisle stopped in the same shock as edward and i.

''where is mine and edwards how many greats uncl at the moment?'' I asked in a daze.

Before anyone could reply, Alice's yellow porsche pulled up and out came our great something er'rather aunty and uncle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

freaky hey! please review!

emmelee


End file.
